Waiting
by dreamwriter94
Summary: Rachel is tired of waiting for Finn, so she decides to leave to an Arts school in LA, will Finn make it to her in time? Rachel Finn Fluff NO FLAMES


**Hey guys this is my first story so be gentle.**

**This is a Finn Rachel fanfic not a Quinn Finn.**

**Spoilers for 1.13**

**Rachel pov**

**I stared at him, he was laughing with Artie and Kurt. Mercedes gave me a knowing look. I sighed. He would never see how much I loved him and how my heart ached when he wasn't around. Maybe I should try to move on.**

**Quinn was sitting on a chair staring blankly a head, Puck was by her side.**

**Mr. Shue was polishing the trophy from sectionals. He was so proud. I sighed and got up from my chair and walked out of the room.**

**I heard footsteps and I looked down the hallway hoping it would be Finn. But it was only Kurt.**

**"Why are you so sad?" **

**"He will never like me, will he?" I said as I sat down in the middle of the hallway.**

**"Well he will never like me for sure, and I did see him staring at you as you walked out. I think he might have been worried."**

**"What should I do?"**

**'I don't really know, I mean he still hasn't gotten over Quinn and the baby deal yet maybe you should give it time?"**

**So I did. I gave him a lot of time; Quinn had her girl and kept it. We won regionals and still nothing. I think I might just give up. My dads have been talking about sending me away to this school which majors in all the arts and then I have a better chance get in to Julliard. Maybe I should just give up.**

**Today was the last day of school and I have decided to go to the special arts school. I have to finish packing when I get home. The school just so happens to be located in LA. So maybe I will go star sighting when I get there.**

**I have decided to give Finn a note before I leave, I don't want to leave with the regret of not telling him.**

**I wrote the note last night and it goes like this.**

_**Dear Finn,**_

_**What am I to say? How about I start with telling you how you are a great singing partner and how about how I loved working with you. When you read this I might already be half way to LA. But I did not want to live with the regret of not telling you how much I love you and that I am leaving to go to an arts school in LA. I am leaving because I realized that you could never love me. I did not want to spend every day looking at you and knowing that you couldn't reciprocate my feelings. I hope you have a wonderful life Finn Hudson.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Rachel Berry * **_

**I put it into an envelope and here I am now standing in front of Finn. **

**"Hey Rach, um I guess this is goodbye until next year, right?" I looked at the clock 3 minutes till' the end of school.**

**"I guess, um here Finn. I don't want you to read it till' the end of the day. Okay?"**

**"Yeah sure rach what ever"**

**The bell rang then, freedom. I ran to the door and jumped in the bus.**

**I woke up feeling refreshed. My plane takes off in 5 hrs so I have time. I get everything into the car and my dads drop me off at the door of the airport.**

**I walk inside slowly, taking it all in. I breathe it in and sigh. I hear my planes boarding call so I walk in and sit down in my seat. I am in first class of course. My daddies want the best for me. When we arrive I see a limo driver waiting to take me to my new apartment. I told my dads that I did not want to live in a dorm so they got me an apartment right out side of campus.**

**I sat down on my couch; my apartment looked like a star lived here. I lay down in bed and went to sleep after a long day. I woke up to a knock on the door. It was midnight, who is it?**

**Open it and it was just Finn. WAIT FINN?**

**Before I have a chance to ask him what he is doing here. He attacks my lips with his and I respond heavily. When we stop for oxygen I ask what he is doing**

**Here.**

**"I had to see you. I love you too. Even before I broke up with Quinn I knew I was in love with you. So I asked your dads and they said you would be here so I came here to be with you."**

**I smiled and attacked his lips again.**

**-----------------10 years later-----------------------------------**

**I smiled as I looked out the window. Finn was playing with our 3 yr old daughter. He and I spent the summer in LA in my apartment and we moved back before school started. We went and graduated. Then we both went to Julliard, Finn got a scholarship. We are both on Broadway now. We live in New York now. I was so happy when he proposed 7 years ago. He took me to the bowling alley where we had our first kiss and asked me. It was so romantic. Then 4 yrs ago we found out that I was pregnant, he was so excited and he made sure he was with me at all times, it was annoying and cute. He was so worried when I went into labor and asked millions of questions when the doctors came in. **

**He smiled as he saw I was watching, he got our daughters attention and pointed to me. I smiled and patted my 7 month pregnant stomach. It was a boy this time. I was happy with my life now and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Thx guys. I hope you liked this and if you didn't well then I am sorry and will try harder. Please review**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**


End file.
